


Blue.

by heyitsnxel



Series: 30 Trope Prompts. [11]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dreams, First Meetings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 06:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14910459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heyitsnxel/pseuds/heyitsnxel
Summary: Dan turned his head, mouth parted to speak, and was met with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.“Who are you?”He didn’t get an answer before he woke up, tangled in the sheets of his bed.





	Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> day 11: meeting in a dream.

The jazz music over the loudspeakers had been playing on a loop, echoing through the empty aisles of the store. Dan stood in front of a wall of crisps. There was no telling how long he’d been staring at the bags, eyes roaming over the flavors repetitively as if something new was just going to appear out of nowhere. But, his attention was locked. It seemed so important that he be there. He was supposed to be there. He was supposed to be doing something.

 

There was a sudden weight in his hand. Looking down, he was holding a bag of Salt & Vinegar, the plastic crinkling between his fingers. The need to put them on the shelf suddenly coursed through his brain. So, he did.

 

On the floor, next to his feet, sat a pile of boxes. Different crisp companies’ names were scribbled across the side, a pricing gun on the very top. “ **D A N I E L** ” was printed in big block letters across the acrylic nametag on the pocket of his shirt, the pin feeling dense against the fabric. He felt like he should put them away too.

 

So, he did.

 

A sudden realization hit Dan the moment the last bag was on the shelf. He had never worked at a grocery store in his life.

 

The fluorescent lights flickered overhead until they dimmed to a dull glow, casting shadows across the tiles of the floor. The music slowed down, like a record coming to the end of a side. Slowing, slowing, slowing… Until there was nothing. There was no time to let the eeriness of the silence wash over him. The sound of footsteps began to bounce off the walls, slowly edging closer and closer to where Dan stood. He could feel his pulse quicken, breath catching in his throat.

 

And then he was there. Directly to his left, a dark haired boy in a bright blue hoodie.

“You know this isn’t real, right?”

 

 

Dan jolted awake in his bed, sweat forming on his brow and heartbeat going a mile a minute.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan was running.

 

His mind was flashing red with **_“ DANGER!_**   ** _"_**  and his body was reacting according. The soles of his shoes hit the ground frantically, dodging and weaving through the trees until he was nearly to the path on the other side.

 

Chancing a glance over his shoulder, he was met with a familiar blue hoodie and dark head of hair. The boy was leaning against a tree, watching Dan closely as he skidded to a halt, stumbling over a tree root and barely managing to catch himself.

 

“Why are you running?” The boy asked, his voice clearer – more pronounced, more Northern.

 

 “I… I don’t know.”

 

It hit him all at once. He really didn’t know what he was running from, what had sparked the fear in his heart. Dan turned his head, mouth parted to speak, and was met with the bluest eyes he’d ever seen.

 

“Who are you?”

 

 

He didn’t get an answer before he woke up, tangled in the sheets of his bed.

 

* * *

 

 

There were flowers for as for as Dan could see. Every color imaginable, from pastels to neons and everything in between, all spread out across an immensely large field that reached well past the horizon. The sun cast down and hit their petals, sending flecks of light in the air like a kaleidoscope.

 

Dan was stood in the middle of them; colors flittering through the air, stems bending out of the way as he walked forward, leaving no flower to be crushed.

 

“You seem to always have bad dreams.”

 

Dan turned, and was immediately eye to eye with the mystery boy from his other dreams. The flowers around them started to shift. The burst of colors before had now shifted into only one: _Blue_. The boy smiled, his cheeks flushing a light pink, before he fell back against the flowers. They moved around him, letting his body hit the ground without touching a single petal.

 

“I thought this would be better… Yaknow, than your other dreams.”

 

Dan leaned back next to him, the flowers moving away when he turned his head. The boy was already looking back.

 

“Thank you.” Dan uttered softly. Something about the moment felt fragile, delicate. Anything louder than a whisper felt like it would break it.

 

The boy smiled again. A full grin this time. He turned on his side, propping himself up on his elbow so he was now looking down at Dan.

 

“I’m Phil, by the way. You asked me last time and then you woke up before I could answer.”

 

“I’m Dan.”

 

The dream was slipping. Dan could feel it when it started to happen. The edges were starting to fade towards him, a black shadow creeping across the flowers. Phil smiled faintly, brushing a stray curl off Dan’s forehead.

 

“I know.”

 

* * *

 

 

The peppering of stars across the sky twinkled, sparkling brightly against the darkness before fading to nothing. Dan watched them from atop a hill. He watched them die out one by one, the night growing darker by the minute.

 

Dan wondered what would happen when they had all gone out. There would be nothing but darkness, leaving him stranded on the top of the hill he was on. The thought scared him, kicking his pulse up a few beats too high. It was getting to close to happening. If he really wanted to, he could count the stars left in the sky in a matter of a minute. He could choose to watch the last bit of light fade away from him.

 

But, he didn’t want that. Dan would rather it just happen.

 

He let his head drop towards the ground, a sigh halfway past his lips, when he noticed the flower.

 

It was blue, glowing from the tip of it’s petals down to the bottom of it’s stem.

 

_Phil._

 

Dan turned around, expectantly. He was so used to Phil starting to show up that it came as a surprise that he wasn’t there this time.

 

The last star in the sky died out as Dan picked the flower from the ground.

 

 

He woke up at 6:55 AM, five minutes before his alarm was set to go off.

 

* * *

 

“You weren’t there last night.”

 

Dan uttered, his back pressed against the brick wall of some imagined alleyway in his mind. Phil stood at the opposite end, hands shoved in the pockets of his hoodie.

 

“I was. Just not in the way you wanted me to be.”

 

The sun was setting behind him, a splash of pinks and oranges across the sky making a perfect backdrop for where Phil stood. He smiled apologetically as he walked towards Dan, extending a hand towards the ground.

 

“Come on, let’s not waste time out here.”

 

Dan wasn’t sure why obliged. Why he wrapped his hand around Phil’s, intertwining their fingers as Phil led him down the street. He wasn’t really sure why he was following him at all, but he was. They stopped outside a house.

 

It was a two story Victorian, a lavish garden off to one side with a small swing set behind. Phil smiled fondly at the building, pulling Dan up the steps and to the door.

 

“Go on.”

 

So, he did.

 

The door swung open and Dan stepped inside. It was beautiful. The interior was open, minimalist sans the bookshelves full of knick-knacks on the wall. A Wii and a Ps4 were connected to the TV, a massive collection of DVD's and boxsets were organized below.  Two mugs sat on the coffee table, a teabag hanging over the side of both.

“What is this?”

Dan walked down the hall, pausing to look at the bookshelf. It hit him with a wave of desire before he shook his head and moved on. Phil had remained silent, his feet padding along the carpet behind Dan as he made his way towards he door at the end of the hallway.

 

 

It was almost too hesitant, how slowly he pushed the door open. But, when he did, his mouth practically fell open.

 

There was a king sized bed, black and blue bed sheets draped perfectly over the top. A nightstand stood on both sides, each very different from one another.

 

There was a leather bound journal on one, a pen sat atop it. An empty picture frame sat to the back, matte black with a wire trim around it. An iPod, a pair of black headphones, and a small stuffed bear also occupied the same surface, all meticulously placed where they sat.

 

On the other was a mess. A few books were stacked unevenly on one side, a pair of glasses sat on top. There was a notebook, struggling to stay closed due to all the dog eared pages inside, a pen was clipped to the front. However, what really set the two apart were the stickers. They were stuck on the front of the drawers, down the side of the wood.

Where one nightstand was clear, the other was practically covered.

 

Dan turned to Phil again, surprised to find a slightly embarrassed look on his face. He shook his head at Dan’s questioning gaze, nodding towards the other side of the room.

 

If Dan was surprised before, he definitely was more so now. A white, baby grand piano was in the corner. The instrument looked like it had never been touched, the keys practically begging to be played. Dan found himself drifting across the room without a second thought, his fingers lightly tracing across the top of the ivory.

 

“What is going on?”

 

He pressed down on a key, sinking down to the bench as the noise filled the room. He barely registered Phil taking a seat next to him.

 

“It’s your subconscious projecting your wants.” Phil started, running a hand through his hair. “But, I think some of my wants are in here too – because I’m with you.”

 

“Are you here because I subconsciously want you?”

 

  
Phil didn't reply and Dan cautiously reached out and cupped the side of Phil’s face turning him so they were looking at each other.

 

“Are you real?”

 

Phil’s face was the last thing Dan saw before everything went black.

 

* * *

 

Phil didn’t show up in any of Dan’s dreams for the next week. Dan was beginning to think his imagination was just over active.

 

* * *

 

 

Dan recognized where he was immediately. The Starbuck’s across from his flat had become a second home to him over the past year, so it felt almost natural he'd dream about it.

 

He was already sat down at his usual table, in his usual corner, a coffee cup sat in front of him. The usual chattering of people filled the air, the scent of coffee brewing almost tangible. Dan smiled faintly as he looked around the room, his eyes widening as they locked with a very familiar pair of blue ones.

 

This wasn't a dream at all. This was a memory. It was straight up de ja vu.

 

Even from across the room, Phil seemed to be able to tell that Dan recognized what was going on. His face lit up, his mouth turning into a lopsided grin. In the blink of an eye, he was sat across from Dan, chin propped in his hand.

 

"Do you remember your dreams?" He asked, head tipping to the side.

 

"Always." 

 

Phil laughed, a sense of relief clear on his face. 

 

"Good. Then you know where you can find me."

 

With that, Phil was gone again. Leaving Dan in his dreams, with nothing more than a blue flower laid across the table and a place to find him when he woke up.


End file.
